Harry James Riddle Potter
by VampirePrincess27
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padrino Harry descubre un gran secreto: él fue dado a luz por James. Él tuvo dos padres…y uno de ellos sigue con vida. ¿Cómo reaccionara Harry cuando descubra que su peor enemigo…es en realidad su padre? Su vida cambiara irrevocablemente, ganando en el proceso el amor de su vida y una gran familia. SU familia.


**Una visita inesperada a Privet Drive**

Harry Potter se recostó en su habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive, castigado como era costumbre después de la muerte de su padrino. A pesar de que su castigo era reciente, no tenía sentido la diferencia de que Hogwarts se había quedado atrás en su habitación sin salir más que para hacer los niños de la casa, comer e ir al baño. La única diferencia era que ahora faltaba comer durante el resto de las vacaciones, lo cual sería más semanas más; Pero eso no era del Problema Para El pues habia Tenido La Brillante idea de change UNOS Pocos Galeones por dinero _muggle_ Antes De Regresar Del Colegio, sabiendo Que los Privilegios otorgados Gracias a su padrino se acabarían Cuando Los Dursley supieran Que Sirius muerto habia.

No es que haya ido a decirlo pero no haya querido arriesgarse a que, de alguna manera, que tenga su ingenuidad, que sea poco probable, se haya tratado y que haya pasado el hambre, porque lo haya querido antes de Ron y Hermione más de lo que ya estaba por lo sucedido en el ministerio.

Pero el problema es que en su vida todo era probable y que era el motivo de que ahora se encontrara ahí tirado boca abajo sobre su cama que mira las fotografías de su padrino y sus padres, añorándolos y sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Quería a sus amigos pero el necesitaba algo más ... A alguien más, pero ni siquiera Ginny había podido llenar ese vacío.

La inesperada visita del director de Hogwarts había hecho que los Dursley supieran que ahora era totalmente huérfano, lo que había provocado que decidieran tomar la venganza del tiempo que tuvieron que enfrentarlo en casa por miedo al asesinato de su padrino. El profesor Dumbledore había ido a casa de sus padres 3 días antes para hacer la lectura del testimonio de Sirius y fue allá donde desgraciadamente teníamos que haber tenido cuenta de que había heredado una casa y mucho dinero aunque no lo comprendieran del todo; pues en realidad lo que había heredado era el número 12 de Grimmauld Place (una mansión), varias cámaras en Gringotts llenas de galeones a su nombre y en contra de su voluntad a ese despreciable elfo domestico de Kreacher.

Pero a pasar de la ambición de sus hijos al sable de su fortuna, solo bastará que vieran un par de palabras en la mano para retractarse de su idea de cobrar el tiempo que tuvieron que mantenerlo. Aunque eso no impidió que no le volvieran a dar nada argumentando que tenía el suficiente dinero para no volver a pedirles nada a ellos, sin embargo eso no suponía ningún problema para él.

Pero la peor discusión que tuvo con sus tíos y la que ahora tuvo en la disyuntiva sobre si abandonar Privet Drive o quedarse encerrado por dos semanas más, era la que había sucedido el día anterior por la tarde, cuando una lechuza desconocida había llegado por la chimenea de la casa interrumpiendo la visita de unas vecinas a su tía Petunia llevando una carta para Harry lo cual no era extraño, lo extraño era quien lo había mandado la carta.

La discusión había sido tan fuerte que sus tíos habían tenido un corrido de la casa que le quitaba la cabeza. Pero el todavía no puede decidir si se mudaba a Grimmauld Place sin el conocimiento del director o se quedaba hasta el regreso de clases y mientras la decisión no se tomaba era estar confinado en su habitación, lo que pensamos bien no era algo malo, ya tenía todo el tiempo libre para ordenar sus ideas y tomar una decisión.

Cerró el álbum de fotografías que él había regalado Hagrid y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama observando el techo. Tomo la carta que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y la leyó por vigésima vez, mientras que algo que le indicaba era una trampa de Voldemort.

 _Señor Harry Potter:_

 _Es mi deber informar que no está en una cámara, existe una información que le debe ser entregada a usted de manera personal porque es suma importancia. La cláusula para la entrega estipulada que debe ser personal y el conocimiento de alguien más o de lo contrario la información se destruirá. Es importante que se reúna conmigo mismo antes de la entrega, lo que le espera en los días a las 2 de la tarde sin posibilidades de faltar o de lo contrario, no se le entrega entrega del contenido de la cámara._

 _Griphook,_

 _Banco Gringotts._

Harry cerró la carta y la guardo, pensó en lo que era extraño que era el hecho de no tener que decirle a nadie sobre eso. Se dijo que el director al director pero que era el riesgo de perder la información y que era algo de lo que no se podía dar de lujo, sobre todo si servía para vencer a Voldemort, aunque de eso no estaba seguro.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y se levantó de la cama para estirar las piernas. Se recargo sobre la ventana para desear el poder salir y respirar aire fresco, pero no se puede permitir lo que sea, solo se deja una salida para poder asistir a su cita en el banco, y esa era ... mudarse un Grimmauld Place. El deseo de salir de esa casa pero el aterraba mudarse solo a la casa de su padrino, los recuerdos dolorosos lo consumirían.

" _Patético Harry, ahora resulta que no puedes vivir solo"_

Frustrado pateo la silla a su lado que cayó con un golpe sordo en las milésimas de segundo antes de que se escuchara el sonido de una aparición justo en el frente de su casa.

Cualquier mago podría distinguir perfectamente el sonido de una aparición y él no era la excepción. Se giró con rapidez escrutando por la ventana y agarrando fuertemente su varita, listo para atacar. Pero no había nadie, pasados unos segundos comenzó a creer que tanto tiempo lejos del mundo mágico que estaba involucrado así que guardo su varita justo a tiempo de escuchar como abrían los candados del otro lado de su puerta. Se giró al tiempo que su tío Vernon entraba a su cuarto, se vio molesto e incómodo así que fué directo al grano.

\- Tu tía quiere que las vayas a comprar unas cosas que necesites para la cena- dijo mirándole fijamente.

\- Creí que estaba castigado y no podía salir de mi cuarto, sabía que era una buena oportunidad para tomar aire fresco, pero no podía evitar molestar cuando tenía oportunidad.

\- Si fuera por mí no saldrías de esta habitación, mocoso. Pero Dudley no quiso salir a la calle, que escucho un sonido muy fuerte enfrente de la casa-. Se giró y dejo la lista sobre la mesita de noche y antes de salir se llegó a la media hora para regresar y salió dando un portazo.

Si Dudley también escucho ese sonido quizás quiera decir que no fue una alucinación, después de que atacaran los dementores era más sensible a la magia. Bien, lo mejor era salir con su varita escondida solo para evitar sorpresas.

Tomo la lista y su varita y saliste de la casa dispuesto a dar un buen paseo. El día después de todo no estaba tan mal, o eso creía él.

Comprueba las cosas de la cena y el regreso corriendo para pasar un tiempo en el parque. Se encontraron sentados en una columpio en el mismo parque en el que un año antes lo habían atacado los demenciantes, estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza acompañada de un refresco de cola cuando escucho por segunda vez en el día el sonido de una aparición, pero esta vez fue más cerca.

Se bajó rápidamente y sacó su varita observando a su alrededor pero no veía nada, el parque estaba solo, un buen momento para atacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras esperaba que ocurriera el más mínimo movimiento. Esperaba ser atacado en cualquier momento por dementores, mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort; pero lo que no se esperaba era una vez más doméstico que directamente hacia él, vestido con un pedazo de papel viejo y con unos ojos grandes marrones; no perdió tiempo y levanto la varita apuntándole. El elfo se detuvo al ver su reacción y se aclaró la garganta, un tanto nervioso.

\- Se-señor Harry Potter- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- mi amo quisiera hablar con usted pero quiere que Twynki la asegure que usted no le atacara-. Terminó temblando y mirando hacia atrás.

Harry observando por encima del ojo buscando a alguien pero no vio nada.

\- ¿Y puedo saber quién es? - respondió Harry mientras observaba al final estremecerse por la pregunta.

\- El amo le prohibió a Twynki decir su nombre hasta que aceptas hablar con él sin hechizarle - el elfo se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Pues lamento decirte que si no me dices quien es tu amo no hablare con él-. Le miro con la decisión esperando la respuesta del elfo.

Pero esto no lo hizo así que decidió que lo mejor era irse de que lo antes posible antes de que alguien lo atacara. Se giró y se había dado los dos pasos cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda que hizo que le erizase la piel.

\- Espera Potter - habló una voz conocida, terriblemente conocida.

Harry se tensó al momento, rogando un Merlín que arrastró las palabras sin pertenencia a quien creía o estaba muerto. Se giró lentamente pensando que era imposible que él estuviera aquí. Grave error

\- ¡Malfoy! - blandió la varita dispuesto a atacar.

\- Espera Potter. No vengo a pelear-. Dijo levantando las manos vacías.

\- No espero que me crea eso Malfoy. Seguro que vienes con más mortífagos o con tu padre. Creyó ver una mirada de dolor en sus ojos pero solo fue una ilusión, tiene la misma mirada de superioridad de siempre.

\- No espero que me creas así de fácil, pero solo te pido por favor me escuches - Dijo con pesar.

Harry fijo sus ojos en los grises de Malfoy. Su mirada era intensa, así que aparte la suya para poder hablar.

\- Mira Malfoy, en primer lugar, no tengo porque escucharte, segundo, no sé qué haces aquí y tampoco sé cómo me encontré, así que, por qué no viniste a un mundo mágico en el mundo _muggle_ y eres hijo de un Mortífago ¿a quién crees que llevaran un Azkaban? - se arrepintió de su última frase cuando vio cruzar una nueva mueca de dolor en su rostro pero al lado siguiente ya no estaba, en su lugar había una máscara sin emociones.

\- Sé que después de todo lo que mi padre hizo y de todo lo que yo les hice en el colegio a ti ya tus amigos no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero aun así lo tengo, porque sé que eres el único que yo puede ayudar Si quieres saber cómo te encontré, te lo diré. Le pedí a mi elfina que te siguiera desde que abandonaste el colegio y que cuando estuvieras completamente solo y fuera de las protecciones de esa casa, me haya llevado a ti-. En su voz no había un solo rastro de emoción, sonaba vacía, carente de sentimientos.

\- Bien, pues aún no sé cómo es el único que está haciendo espiando. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy? - pregunte impacientemente. Necesitaba saberlo para el Draco Malfoy porque estaba frente a mí era muy diferente de Malfoy del Colegio; aunque era vagamente consciente de que ya había pasado más de media hora que había salido de la casa-. Vamos Malfoy no tengo tu tiempo.

Malfoy lo había escuchado sin mudar su expresión.

\- Lo sé. Mi elfina dijo que ese _muggle_ solo había tenido media hora pero esto es importante, su expresión paso en un segundo de ser indiferente a una completa desesperación al igual que su voz. Mi padre está encerrado en Azkaban ... sé que no te interesa, apresuró a continuar antes de que yo replicara, pero por quién estoy aquí es por mi madre, me miro directamente a los ojos y solo a bocajarro, ¡El Señor Oscuro se llevó un mi madre! - Soltó un suspiro como pago por los errores de mi padre. Y eso fue todo lo que el gran Draco Malfoy pudo soportar.

Se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo llorando desolado mientras rogaba.

\- Sé que tal vez no te importa lo que pase con ella, pero por favor te pido que ... te _suplico_ que me ayudes a salvarla, te prometo que la tienes que querá, lo que mar pero por favor sálvala Potter, solo que te pido

Sus ojos reflejanban un dolor intenso y una profunda tristeza que Harry estuvo tentado a abrazarle y asegurarle que todo estará bien, pero que pronto como pensó eso desechó la idea.

" _Qué diablos te pasa Harry"_

\- Yo ... yo no sé ... .yo no ... - Harry estaba desconcertado no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Por favor Potter sálvala! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? No me importa humillarme más si con eso me ayudas a salvar a mi madre-. Malfoy lo miraba desde el suelo con ojos suplicantes y no pudo soportar esa mirada de dolor en su cara.

Suspiro con resignación.

\- Está bien Malfoy, no sé si podría traerle una vuelta a la madre pero lo intente con los ojos se iluminará con un brillo de esperanza que hizo que su corazón diera una brinco - aún no se si podre creerte o no pero por el momento te concedé el beneficio de la duda-. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuo-. El tiempo se ha acabado, debo regresar o tendré más problemas, pero me veo mañana en el Caldero Chorreante al medio día.

Malfoy lo miro a los ojos buscando en su mirada una mentira, pero al no encontrarla sonrió débilmente y asintió.

Harry se perdió en su mirada y sin saber bien hacia la izquierda. Malfoy lo miro asombrado pero rápidamente la noche antes de que Potter se arrepintiera. Cuando sus manos se juntaron, sintieron una sensación eléctrica pasar por sus manos.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos Malfoy: Harry se sintió incómodo y no sabía qué hacer: dejaba de llorar o se iba a poner los ojos rojos y las arruinaba a las lindas facciones de ángel-. Harry quiso tragar sus palabras en cuanto salieron y miro a Malfoy sonrojado-. Yo no quería ... yo no quise decir ...

\- ¡Gracias! - Malfoy sonrió y lo abrazo provocando un ligero estremecimiento en los dos-. Ahora debo irme.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente y cuando reaccionó se aclaró la garganta y se alejó.

\- De nada Malfoy. Solo no intente jugar conmigo, porque si lo haces Voldemort será un inocente cachorrito a mi lado.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña carcajada que a Harry que nunca la había escuchado.

\- Te veo mañana Potter- y diciendo esto tomo la mano de su elfo y desapareció.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro.

" _En la que me he metido esta vez. Nunca aprendes Harry"._

Dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas y echo a correr.

La bronca que le dieron sus tíos no era ni de cerca la que esperaba. Solo se señaló a las cosas mientras que la fecha en que estaba listo para usar un reloj. Harry quería contestarles que aunque tuviera un seguro que sabría usarlo, pero no debía abusar de su suerte de esa manera, mejor la usaría para otra cosa. Aprovecharía ahora que no estaban tan molestos.

\- Tío Vernon mañana tengo que ir a ... un lugar antes de la mirada molesta de su tío recién llegado que puedo arreglar mi casa para mudarme antes de que funciono. Su mirada cambio a una alegría.

\- Bueno si es para eso por nosotros puedes largarte cuando quieras.

Harry asintió y subió las escaleras. Se dejó caer en la cama para ordenar sus ideas y cómo llegar al Caldero Chorreante para hacer magia y cómo hacer para entrar en el Grimmauld Place. No se sabe si hay protecciones que impidieran entrar o si por el contrario al entrar se dispararon de tipo de alarma que alerta a la Orden o Dumbledore.

" _¡Como no lo pensé antes!"_

Se bajó de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras un plan se iba formando en su mente.

Una hora después, el plan estaba listo para llevarse a cabo, pero tenía que anunciarse antes de que anocheciese. Lo único que faltaba era saber quién era el primero, pero lo que antes era lo más importante era contar con él era mejor. Así que decidió establecerse en medio de la habitación y llamo:

\- ¡Kreacher!

Un plop sonó en la habitación.

-Amo Potter- dijo con desprecio haciendo una exagerada reverencia mientras comenzaba con su repertorio de insultos a los mestizos, traidores a la sangre, sangre sucia y más.

Harry suspiro y lo dejo despotricar a gusto. Sabía que si quería su lado tenía todas las piezas con cuidado.

\- Kreacher ¡suficiente! Ya entendí. Tú me odias por ocupar la Mansión Negro y te odio por la muerte de Sirio. Pero te llame para proponer una tregua: si tú me ayudas en todo lo que pesa sobre el mar lo que pesas, cuando te vuelves a tirar de un libro para mí o si tienes algo que quieras, Harry vio cómo brillaban sus ojos y él solo que lo hacía falta una cosa: seguridad-. Pero mientras dure la guerra no se puede decirle a nadie, absolutamente a nadie lo que veas, oigas o hagas. ¿Comprendido?

\- Si amo Harry-. Dijo con otra reverencia, pero esta vez menos exagerada.

Harry solo sonrió, esa parte ya estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba ...

\- Kreacher, ¿sabes si puedo entrar a la mansión apareciéndome dentro o tengo que entrar y entrar por la puerta?

\- Kreacher cree que el amo Harry puede aparecerse directamente en la mansión porque ahora le pertenece, pero si el amo tiene dudas. Kreacher se puede llevar a cabo con él y aparecerá frente a la chimenea de la mansión.

Harry se lo pensó un momento y creyó que lo mejor era hablar con Dobby antes de salir, consultar la hora y decirte que era mejor que Kreacher Regresara por el mañana. Eso es tiempo para hablar con Dobby.

\- Perfecto Kreacher, ¿podrías regresar por mí mañana temprano? - Ya estabas en eso que estaba seguro de que era Malfoy era verdad- y mientras regresas por mí, necesito que yo investigue donde esta Narcissa Malfoy y con quien.

\- Si amo Harry. Me retiro- hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Harry se quedó observando el lugar donde desapareció Kreacher pesando que hacer ahora. Decidió comer algo ligero y después llamar a Dobby. Levanto la tabla del suelo y cogió un par de sándwiches y un jugo de naranja, extrañaba el jugo de calabaza pero ya podía tomar un poco mañana. Mientras comía intentaba ver los pros y los contras para quedarse en la casa sin avisar a nadie, pero después de los medios de comunicación, la hora en la que se estaba pensando en el contenido de la información que le dieran en el banco el día de mañana, decidiría si quedarse o no , porque al final de cuentas la información debería ser importante si le pedían guardar silencio.

El tiempo antes de que el tiempo se mande a las manos. Sentía una desazón por no poder contarles nada a sus amigos, pero en lo que respecta a la información les avisaría. Sacudió la cabeza despejándose de ese sentimiento y llamo a Dobby.

\- ¡Dobby!

El elfo apareció con un pequeño _plop._

\- Harry Potter señor, - sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban por la emoción- Dobby está muy contento de volver a verlo señor y saber que está bien.

\- Gracias Dobby, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Aun trabajas en las cocinas de Hogwarts?

\- Sí señor, Dobby recibe pago por su trabajo y un día libre al mes.

\- Me parece muy bien Dobby-. Harry hace un segundo antes de preguntarle- Mmm Dobby te llama por que ... quería saber si tu ... ¿Me podrías ayudar?

\- Claro Harry Potter señor. Dobby estará encantado de poder ayudarle. Usted solo tiene que decir que es lo que necesita.

\- Por el momento no es mucho, solo necesito que vayas conmigo al banco Gringotts y si se llegase a una cita problema problema desaparezca conmigo. Pero también querría pedir por favor que todo lo que hagamos no sea digno de nadie, ni un Dumbledore, nadie. ¿Podrías?

\- Por supuesto Harry Potter señor. Dobby hará todo lo que usted le pida.

\- Gracias Dobby. Solo con una cosa más, es muy probable que después nos tengamos que aparecer en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place with Kreacher, pero por nada del mundo se puede decir que nadie se está haciendo mucho y con menos. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí Dobby? - Harry lo observará calculando su reacción.

\- Por eso no debe preocuparse. Dobby guardara el secreto de Harry Potter como suyo.

\- Muchas gracias Dobby. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Cuando esté listo te llamare de nuevo-. Harry estaba muy contento. Todo le estaba saliendo bien.

\- Harry Potter señor-. Hizo una reverencia y despareció.

" _Muy bien. Todo salió perfecto._ _Solo espero que no mar la calma antes de la tormenta"_

Pero Harry no podía saber hasta dónde había acertado.


End file.
